disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ned Leeds
Ned Leeds is a character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Ned Leeds was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Background Ned Leeds is Peter Parker's classmate and best friend who is studying at Midtown School of Science and Technology. He is a Star Wars fan and collects toys from the franchise like LEGO Death Star and an X-Wing toy. Appearances ''Spider-Man: Homecoming Ned Leeds is introduced as Peter's best friend and classmate. Having just gotten a LEGO Death Star, Ned invites Peter to help build it, which Peter unwittingly agrees to. That night, Ned visits the Parker Residence and waits in Peter's room due to Peter's "Stark Internship." However, Ned soon catches Peter crawling on the ceiling and revealing himself as Spider-Man, much to Ned's shock. Over the next day, Ned bombards Peter with questions regarding his abilities as Spider-Man and even requests to be his "guy in the chair." During gym, Ned blurts out to Liz that Peter knows Spider-Man, causing her to invite them to her party. Ned tries to use Peter's Spider-Man identity to increase their social standings, but Peter is forced to leave to investigate an explosion. During the deal, Peter finds a Chitauri energy core and learns with Ned that it was fused with human technology. Peter joins the Academic Decathlon team to track down the Vulture, a supervillain using Chitauri technology to make weapons. At their hotel room, Ned disables the Spider-Man suit's tracker and training wheels and is entrusted with the core by Peter. The next day, Ned helps the team win, but while at the Washington Monument, the core's exposure to radioactivity causes it to explode and trap Ned and the team in the elevator. Luckily, Spider-Man saves the team. Ned later attends the homecoming dance, but leaves after noticing Peter leaving. Soon, Ned assists Spider-Man in battling the Shocker and finally becomes Spider-Man's "guy in the chair" to help track down the Vulture, but is soon caught by a teacher and claims to be watching pornography to cover for his activities. Avengers: Infinity War Ned makes a brief appearance in which he is requested by Peter to make a distraction. Noticing an alien spaceship, Ned screams that an invasion is occurring, providing Peter with a getaway in the process. While not seen, Ned is among the half of the universe slain by Thanos's snap. Avengers: Endgame Ned is resurrected by Bruce Banner alongside the snap's victims, and afterwards reunites with the resurrected Peter at school. Spider-Man: Far From Home Ned accompanies Peter in Peter's trip through Europe and gets caught in the middle of Peter's fight with the Elementals. While at Europe, Ned develops a relationship with Betty Brant, but eventually breaks up with her while still on good terms with each other. Spider-Man 3'' Ned will return in Spider-Man 3. Gallery Spider-Man Homecoming 04.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 29.jpg Spider-Man-Homecoming-54.png Spider-Man-Homecoming-64.png Spider-Man Far From Home (16).png Spider-Man Far From Home (23).png Spider-Man Far From Home (27).png Spider-Man Far From Home (29).png References Category:Those brought back to life Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Teenagers Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Asian characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Acquired characters Category:Students